Norra
Norra (ノッラ Norra), also known as the Pied Piper, is a Dar from Haryo Tribe and the assassin working for Zorzal's force. Earlier she had recruited the bellboys who attempted to assassinate Lelei La Lalena in Manga Chapter 61. During her attempt of assassination on Lelei during her Master presentation, she was blasted into unconsciousness by the surrounding mages and was captured by Itami's gang. However, she somehow later escaped. During the Imperial Civil War, she was planted with a tracking device during her failed infiltration in Italica. She was killed by Kōji Sugawara' '''during the Second Battle of Italica with a headshot to save Emperor Molt as she tried to kill him. Appearance Norra's true shapeshifter form resemble a feline-like humanoid with her appearance in the anime resembles a cat humanoid while in the manga, she looks like a humanoid wolf woman. During her jobs, she often shapeshifts into different forms ranging from human to several races live Elves or Dwarves. Personality Norra is a ruthless, manipulative, scheming and highly competent assassin in Special Region with a high level of infamous reputation. True to her alias as the Pied Piper, Norra is a master manipulator and psychological expert, she enjoys manipulating people into assassin to do the dirty work for her and has no qualms of turning anyone she meets with into killers whether it be innocent children, elderly or others demi-human races by manipulating their fear, doubt, price or others negative emotions as well as outright blackmailing them. Besides that, she also cautious enough to manipulate some people to cover her exit when she ready to do her killing blow. The prime example is when she manipulates the group of bellboy to try to find the true assassin in the crowd during Lelei's presentation when she pretends to attack Lelei to flush the supposed assassin with the insurance that Lelei had already worn body armor but in truth she will kill Lelei by slashing her head and the bellboy will cause chaos among the crowd to cover her escape. Despite her competency and careful planning as an infamous assassin, she is also extremely arrogant and tends to underestimate the situation and people around her leading to the fact that she can prone to carelessness and lack of anticipation of unexpected situations. The prime example is when she creates backup assassins in case her killing blow failed against Lelei by manipulating Shandy into a backup assassin to kill Lelei through blackmail tactic but she forgot to tell Shandy that Leilei wore body armor which resulting in the failed assassination. Furthermore, she also cannot anticipate that all the mages of Rondel are expecting her to jump out to deal a killing blow causing her to get blasted into unconsciousness. During the Imperial Civil War, her arrogant and boastful nature once against resurface during the infiltration in Italica to assassinate a pro-peace senator. Much like Zorzal, his pro-war supporters and the Haryo tribe, she highly underestimates the JSDF's capability to protect the pro-peace senators while completely ignorant about surveillance cameras and sensor technology. As the result, she carelessly shapeshifts in front of the security cameras while unaware of the fact she has already been exposed. Furthermore, she also didn't expect the supernatural sense of the Warrior Bunnies to detect her shapeshifting form with ease. All these factors lead to her failed infiltration in Italica and she is chased out by Delilah and the JDSF. To make matter worse, Delilah implants a tracking device into her without her knowing, making her dumbfounded and wonders why the JSDF can track her movement so easily to the point of assuming that the JSDF has God's Eye. Abilities As a shapeshifter, she accesses to all shapeshifters basic abilities. She also a highly competent assassin. '''Shapeshifting': Norra can transform into any forms of living being she desires regardless of genders or races. However, her shapeshifting is not absolute since the supernatural sense of the Warrior Bunnies can detect her disguised form easily. Psychological manipulation: Norra can manipulate any kinds of people she met into doing assassin works by manipulating their deepest desire, fear, doubt or others negative emotion or outright blackmailing them like in the case of Shandy when she uses Pina's situation as a hostage to make her kill Lelei. Enhanced agility: Norra can jump at a very far distance. Her agility is strong enough to rival Warrior Bunnies. Hand-to-hand combat: Norra possesses high level of hand-to-hand combat and well-resourceful in battle as she is able to fight toe-to-toe with Delilah and escape her gasp when she pursues her. Weapons Curve knife: Norra often carries a curve knife to assassinate her target. Short sword: In the anime, she uses a short sword to kill her target. Gallery Untitled-1502364588.png|True manga face of Norra early on Norra also known as the Pied Piper is a shapeshifter Anime episode 22.png|Norra in Anime episode 22. Untitled-1502370864.png|The short sword used by Norra in the anime Untitled-1502370241.png|The curve knife used by Norra in the manga Md.png|Norra is about to be blasted by mages of Rondel Pide_Piper_fooling_Shandy_Gaff_Marea.png|Norra in the form a man trying to manipulate Shandy to kill Lelei Norra fooling the bellboys Anime episode 22.png|Norra fooling the bellboys Anime episode 22. Norra fooling the bellboys manga 62 page 27.png|Norra fooling the bellboys manga chapter 62 page 27. gate ch68 (38).jpg|Norra dashes toward Lelei to kill her in the manga. afeggd.png|Norra is about to be blasted by not only spells but also others objects like ink bottles and knifes thrown by attending mages in the manga. degegeg.png|Norra being knocked unconscious by the spells and objects like ink bottle and knife in the manga. Trivia * She is based on the Pied Piper of Hamelin (German: Rattenfänger von Hameln, also known as the Pan Piper, the Rat-Catcher of Hamelin) is the title character of a legend from the town of Hamelin (Hameln), Lower Saxony, Germany. The legend dates back to the Middle Ages, the earliest references describing a piper, dressed in multicolored ("pied") clothing, who was a rat-catcher hired by the town to lure rats away 1 with his magic pipe. When the citizens refuse to pay for this service, he retaliates by using his instrument's magical power on their children, leading them away as he had the rats. Unlike the Pied Piper of Hamelin, Norra uses her manipulative skill to control people rather than magic. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists